Never Would Have Thought
by Nannook
Summary: TDK. Amy Wayne finds herself in the arms of the physcopathic mass-murderer, the Joker. Joker/OC
1. The Remaining Wayne

**A/N: I do not own the Dark Knight or any of the characters you recognize her. Amy is mine though. I am a huge Joker fan and have been dying to write a story with him in it. Here you go.**

Amy stared at the beautiful blue satin dress that laid on the bed in front of her. She wasn't looking at it though, it was one big blur in front of her, as her eyes glazed over and her thoughts raced inside her head. She didn't realize how fast things go by. How one second your life can be great and then the next you have no freaking clue what just happened.

Her father had died of a heart attack three weeks ago. She remembered the funeral all to well. She was dressed in a all black dress, holding a single rose as cold tears ran down her face. Her dirty blonde hair swaying in the breeze as she was surrounded by people she didn't know. Mostly important business men her father worked with. Her mother had died in a tragic car accident when she was only two years old and all the few relatives she had were dead. Except Bruce Wayne. Who was standing only a few feet away from her, next to his butler Alfred.

When the casket was lowered she felt as if her heart could have ripped apart. Her father was gone. Her mother was gone. She was seventeen and didn't know where else to go. She'd only talked to Bruce, her cousin, on a few special occasions and didn't know if there was any possible way of her ending up living with him. And she did not want to go to one of those foster homes. Thinking about it made shills go down her spine. She didn't trust those people for some reason.

But here she was, standing in Bruce's manor in her, now-so-called room, getting ready for the party which was starting in a hour. When she heard that Bruce was the one who said he would take her in, it surprised her. Of course people weren't going to argue with the rich and powerful Bruce Wayne and they got the papers right away to get me settled in. Bruce did talk to me though. About everything that was going on and asking what _I _wanted to do. I said I'd live with him since I had no one left. And I was pleased when he seemed happy that I made that decision.

The two weeks I've been here have been quite pleasant. I'm still trying to get over the death of my father, thankfully with Bruce and Alfred here I'm able to forget about it for awhile. As the days move on, It gets better. Me and Bruce talk whenever we get the chance, usually he's either working or out all night doing who-knows-what, but we do talk often nerveless. I had thought that it would be difficult living here, trying to form a bond with him, but things turned out for the better and we have a growing friendship. And Alfred has been great, I guess I can call him a friend

I slipped on the beautiful dress, trying carefully to not mess up my hair. I turned and looked in the mirror. I gasped at how stunning the dress really was.

_This must have cost Bruce a fortune!_

It was a V-necked dress though it didn't come down to far, and it came fittingly around the waist then flowed out below me. The colour was a gorgeous blue and when the light hit it, it sparkled ever so lightly. I twirled around in it and greedily went to try on the shoes. I sat down at the edge of the bed and took them out of their box. I slipped them on each foot and examined them. They were silver heels, which matched the jewellery I was about to put on. I smiled as I looked at my reflection. I could have cut is as 19 or 20 years old and hoped that some stupid older guy didn't try one on me. I'd probably just kick him in the gut anyways if he tried to pull any funny stuff.

A lot of times in her other school, she got in fights because she felt the need to defend herself or her friends. She couldn't stand people with an attitude. The sudden thought of her friends, made her feel down again.

There was a loud knock at the door and then Bruce's voice came. "Amy? Are you ready, the party is about to start and we need to get down there."

She looked at the door and went to open it and couldn't help smiling again as she passed the mirror and thought about how Bruce would react to the dress. She turned the knob and opened the door, only to find Bruce about to knock again with his mouth agape. She laughed. "I'm ready."

"Wow. The dress looks amazing, you like it?" Bruce asked as he lowered his hand and stared at Michelle's face. He picked it out his self hoping that she would like it.

"I love it! Thank you, It's amazing. And you don't look to bad yourself." She added, looking back down at the dress and then back up at Bruce who was wearing a nice black suite with a blue tie, "You really like it?"

"Well, of course I do," he chuckled, "I was the one who picked it out."

"You did!" She squealed and then wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm just happy you like it."

She unwrapped her hands and took a step back, "yea, who would have ever known the famous Bruce Wayne had a good taste for women's dresses".

"Ha ha very funny," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and started leading her toward the stairs and out to the car, "now come on, we need to get to the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally getting to the floor of where the party was going to be held, I walked out of the elevator with Bruce right behind me. Not many people were here yet but within a matter of minutes I knew the place would be crowded. It was quite a big room, brightly lighted, with round tables all aligned up by the huge window. Long white table cloths hung over the side of the circular tables, as yellow flowers sat upon them in vases. Four to Five chairs were placed at each.

There was a small open bar in the corner of the room, with a man behind the counter wiping glasses. He looked up at our entrance and nodded to Bruce, then looked at me and did the same.

My surveying of the room was stopped when Bruce put his hand lightly on my back and told me he had to go.

"What?! Your leaving me here alone?" I looked up astonished. I had no clue who was going to be here.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for about five minutes," he said in a reasurring tone, I felt better but still, why was he leaving? "I have to make my grand entrance."

Ahhh, that's why. Of course. I wondered what over-the-top in your face thing he would do. I rolled my eyes and laughed, which he joined in to and patted me on the back twice.

"I won't be long," he said turning to leave, "see you in a few."

"Uh-huh sure," he was already in the elevator as a few more people walked out of it. I hadn't noticed but I was really thirsty. I started walking over to the bar, looking out the window as I did, but then thought otherwise because I'd probably trip over something- or nothing- if I wasn't watching my step.

"Hi," I said when I reached the small table holding all the booze and drinks. The guy looked up at me and smiled and I returned it back, "Can I have a cup of water."

He nodded and pulled out a glass and the pitcher of water. After he was done he handed it to me, "Here you go miss."

"Thank you," I turned around and headed for a table, or what was left of them, the whole place had filled in my 20-second water break. I sighed, but was lucky to find a table that hadn't been taken up by anyone yet. After a few minutes of watching people come in, pass me, smile, nod, say hello to everyone, already get booze, I heard a helicopter and looked out the window. At first I thought it was about to crash right into the building and I was ready to scream, but then realized that this was Bruce's grand entrance and inwardly laughed at myself. I can be quite thoughtless at times, but what was I supposed to think when this huge freaking helicopter is coming straight at us.

I got up like everybody else, leaving my water, and walked over to the huge doors in the window where Bruce was coming in with girls on each side.

_Of course. He had to have girls. And a damn helicopter._ I wanted to burst out laughing for no apparent reason at my thought. I can be humoured by the smallest thing. The same thing goes with my anger.

After Bruce was done with his speech about some Harvey Dent guy, I saw him talk to a girl with dark brown hair and a black evening gown on. I think her name was Rachael, we met once before. I turned around to go get my seat back, only to find some ass in it, flirting with some drunk girl, who trust me, would never have fell for him in a sober state. I didn't even know how she could be drunk already. I shook my head, and went to go stand by the glass window, strumming my fingers on it lightly.

I didn't have anything better to do so I started counting the days to my birthday. It was next month and I would be turning 18. _1,2,3…5,6…10,11,12…20, 21…_

"Hey there you are. I was looking for you," I heard Bruce's voice and stopped my counting happily. I turned around to see him and he looked exactly like way he left me only fifteen minutes ago except his hair was a bit more ruffled.

"Well, I've been here," my arms moved a bit beside me indicating my location. I laughed as I said how grand his entrance was.

"You wish you were in that helicopter," he smirked at me a bit, I guess he didn't know I was terribly afraid of heights, so his remark just hit him in the face but I didn't say anything. Actually, I'm more afraid of _jumping_ from high places, I'm good on planes and looking down tall building's, it's just the jumping _off_ part I'm so damn terrified of.

I looked out the window, wishing I had grabbed my drink back, and saw half a moon up in the sky with only a few other twinkling stars. I started talking again as I turned my head to face Bruce.

"Who was the girl you were talking to?" I knew I had met her before, but I forgot who exactly she was and how she knew Bruce.

"Oh, just-," he glanced behind him to look at her again, who was laughing with some blonde hair guy- Harvey Dent, "just an old friend."

I heard the slowness and disappointment in his voice and finally remembered that she was his girlfriend about a year ago when my last uncle died, they were still going out then. "I see," I rubbed his back and he whispered thanks to me.

I glanced over Bruce's shoulder to see Harvey walking away and Rachael heading the other direction.

"I'll be right back, Amy. Have to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and he went off into the same direction Harvey Dent went. I shrugged, must be where the bathrooms are, I'll need to remember that for later. I had nothing better to do, so I went back over to the bar and asked for a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple.

"How many cherries?" the bartender asked, his hand hovering over the cherries. He wasn't the same man as before and I was kind of disappointed.

"Three," I answered licking my lips, I loved cherries. I wanted to ask for six, but I did that one time and the guy looked at me funny, of course my friends didn't help with the laughing.

I said my thanks and headed back to the table… which I did not had. I sighed and started eating the cherries and then drank the drink in about a minute. It was so hot in the place.

After I was done setting the glass down on a nearby table, I crossed by arms and stood near a pair of babbling old guys. I started thinking about many things at one time.

And then the elevator opened from across the room, and a officer was pushed out of the way as a man's nasally voice came, "We made it!" And then a trigger was pulled and a loud hollow breaking noise rippled threw the room as people gasped and stood frozen as they turned to see the crazy psychopathic clown come walking into the room where we stood. The Joker was here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. Second chapter will be up soon. I'm so happy I'm finally getting to the Joker, when I was writing this I was like, 'Come on! I need to write about the Joker'. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ******


	2. Suprise Grand Entrance

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the Joker called out, glancing around the room, still holding the rather large gun in the air, "We are tonight's entertainment."

I watched as people take on the full reality of what was going on and start to coward away from him. As they started doing that, I started feeling a bit loopy. _At least have some damn dignity; he's a guy in a costume with face paint on- It's like Halloween all over again._

I swallowed hard and tried to keep my face neutral as I felt the urge to laugh at my joke. Why wasn't I more alarmed? _And hysterical in my head at the moment, _I thought very slowly.

"I only have one question," he stated as he threw a shrimp into his mouth and started chewing carelessly, "Where is Harvey Dent?"

I watched him roll his eyes when no one answered and turn around and start pointing his gun at some girls, who either stood frozen eyes bulging out or trying to back away and having no luck because they ran into the person who stood shaking in fear behind them. The Joker smirked at this. Then his face went back to the cold annoyed expression he wore when he first came in.

I stared at him, like everyone else in the room, but not out of fear but out of curiosity. Something about him made my mind wonder, and not because of the obvious.

He walked past an older man, "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones," he claimed, stuffing something else in his mouth. _I wouldn't be surprised if he ate a little lipstick along with that._

"Where're not intimidated by thugs," affirmed the older man in his gravely voice.

The Joker glared at him, raising his knife a bit. He cocked his head to the side, "You know what?" he asked, swinging his knife in the air now, "You remind me of my father. I _hated_ my father."

Ok, that was it. Whatever was going on with me right now took full charge and I opened my big mouth. "Leave him alone. No one gives a damn about your father, clown boy."

I unconsciously had stepped forward and my hands were in loose fists. His scarred face was now pointing in my direction, his eyes locked onto mine. He cocked his head to the left and then threw the older man to his goons, his lips curving up just a bit as if he was amused. I watched as his eyes glanced over me for a second and then back up to my eyes, I had the urge to cover myself.

"Well, well, well. Hello beautiful," he dragged all the words out and swung his knife, once again in the air in front of him, pointing it at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, not moving, as I felt a headache beginning to brew in my head. He was only ten feet away now, and not stopping. What the hell was I getting myself into?

"And you are _beautiful_," he growled the word, as he was five feet away, "A bit of a temper we have, don't we?"

And then his purple gloved hand softly touched my face and I was surprised at how gentle the touch was. And then he held my chin, drawing the knife up to my neck, as he smiled a crooked smile showing his yellowed teeth, all signs of gentleness gone. We both stared at one another, and then I let my eyes wander to his green-blonde hair, the black war paint around his eyes, the wrinkles behind the white paint, and then…

His scars.

_He probably did it to himself, sick knife-loving clown._

"Cat got your tongue, gorgeous?" He smirked, his grip on my chin hardened making me look back at his eyes, "Is it the scars?"

"No it isn't the fucking scars, you crazy bastard," I sneered. Honestly I didn't care for the scars; they were quite interesting. Pretty much nothing could get me not to like you because of who you are- and the scars were part of who he is. But on the other side, what you do, could get me pissed off in an instant and make me hate you with my life. Which he was doing right now. Lucky him.

He started to giggle, "I see we have a feisty one here," he traced the knife along my collar bone, barely watching what he was doing. A wave of dizziness hit me and I felt like I was going to faint, I tried to push him back, swaying a bit. He raised his eyebrows.

He turned his head, and pointed at one of his goons. "Her?" I looked up to see the man from the open bar who had given me my second drink. _What the hell? Was he working for the Joker?_

I watched him nod slowly, scared for his boss's reaction, "Some, and mixed with alcohol". He looked at me and then make at the Joker, waiting for something to happen or be said.

"Hmmm," the joker faced me again, "that might be a problem, sweetheart. No worry, well fix you up."

He giggled as I backed away from him. "Don't touch me," I snarled, black dots slowly starting to cloud my vision. _What the hell was happening to me?_ I felt light-headed again and the room started to spin. I tried to grab on to something but all I got was air and I saw the Joker getting closer to me. A gust of wind went by mom body. _Was I falling?_

I felt hands on me. Gloved hands. One arm was under my knees and the other cradling my back, holding me against them. At first I thought someone else had gotten me because of the gentle nature but I heard crazed laughter and the gloves reminded me all to well that the Joker had me. _He murders tons of people for fun and laughs crazily about it, while dressing up as a damn psychotic clown and he somehow manages to hold me gently. I mean, why not drag me by my hair, causing both pain and public humiliation. It seems like it would fit him more. _

"Sorry we have to leave so soon," I heard his voice go in and out as I started to fall out of consciousness, "but Harvey Dent can wait, cause as you can see, we already have a prize."_ Really, my life couldn't get any better than this, whoop-di-do._

I felt him twirl in a circle, holding me up for everyone to see, and then he stopped. He yelled something to one of his goons, but I couldn't make out what he had said. All I know, was that we were moving, probably towards stairs or an elevator to get him out of here.

I wish I knew what was happening to me. What was in that drink? And why did I have to open my big mouth?

I stopped thinking. My head started to hurt so much, the headache was getting much worse. It felt like someone was drilling in my head non-stop. Except that it felt like hundred people were drilling non-stop in my head.

Cold air hit me and I was able to go back into some consciousness before I fell back into the dark. It seemed like we were outside and I heard a humming. I soon realized the Joker was singing to himself. I tried to say shut up but all that came was low inaudible grumbles.

"This is gonna hurt you more than me," he laughed once and then threw me into somewhere, making me hit my head and scratch my leg on something.

I began falling out of it for good. The last thing I felt, was the same nauseas feeling I got when I was moving in a car._ Right when I thought my life couldn't get anymore messed up…_

I'm knocked out. In a unfamiliar car. With my head pounding . And Im being kidnapped.

And the worst part is…

Its by the Joker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Im so sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up, but so much as happened the past month. Hopefully the 3rd chapter will get up MUCH sooner. Lol. Hopefully you guys liked it.

Hope you guys had a good holiday and a new year.


	3. Idiots

_Purple and green. Red and pink. Blue and yellow._ Brilliant colours just kept flashing inside my head, never ending. I couldn't get away from them. When I lifted my hand, so it would be in front of my face, all I got was flashing colours mocking me- no flesh, no fingers, no nothing. It was like I wasn't even real.

At first I thought I had died and was in some kind of messed up hell made just for me. Of course, I had no clue why I would have to be in this demented place. It looked liked it was for clowns on crack.

As soon as I saw the crazy purple and green colours flash at me for the millionth time, my body went into shock. Everything went blinding white, heat searing into my body like little daggers, making me want to scream but I was unable to. Then all went black.

Everything was gone. My pain, the blinding white light and thankfully the colours. And then as soon as the peace came, it was over. Pictures of a man in a purple trench coat filled my sight. A knife in a hand, green dyed hair, face paint, and the unmistakable scars that went up his face as if he was smiling. All the time.

And then a girl. She was wearing a blue dress, staring at the clown. People watched with terrified looks on their faces. That's when it hit me. That was me. And that meant he was...

The Joker.

And this is when I knew that I didn't die; this was all a horrible nightmare I was having. But suddenly it didn't seem as bad because right when I came out of this, I was going straight for hell.

I had mixed the two up. This deranged place I was in now was like a box full of kittens.

All I needed to do was wait until my luck ran out and I came to conscious. And knowing me, that wasn't long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I finally opened my eyes, I was lying on my side, hair in my face. I brushed my hair out of the way with my hand as I began to sit up. My eyes were starting to focus, even though it was dark in the room, I could see the outline of some things. I was still out of it because the panic and worry hadn't fully kicked in.

A glimmer of light came from underneath a door on the left side of the room. Once I saw that, I started to freak out. My kidnappers were out there. One of which including the Joker. And I was in here, in a dark unfamiliar room, defenceless and somewhat out of it. I started shaking, at first I thought it was because of the sudden realization of were I was, but my teeth started chattering and I realized that it was_ freezing_ in the room.

I looked for a blanket to pull around myself but found none. I wrapped my arms around my legs, wishing for warmth, trying to shut myself up with the chattering because I was convinced whoever was outside the door could hear me. And I defiantly didn't want them to come in here.

I started glancing around the room, trying to see exactly what was in here but I had no luck. The light coming from underneath the door just wasn't enough for my eyes to see things.

I started thinking. _Should I get up and try to hide or stay were I was and stay quit._

I heard a creak from outside the room and tensed up, my breathing cut short. I felt my eyes watering up from not blinking and my lungs asking for air. A second creak made me go scrambling back into a laying down position, pretending to be sleeping.

I didn't have time to hide and I didn't want to be caught sitting there like an idiot looking like I've been waiting for someone to come in and say Hi.

I closed my eyes, telling myself to breath. _Not to fast. Breathe slowly._

I waited for another creak of the floor and grew somewhat frustrated when I didn't hear anything. What were they doing? Were they trying to traumatize me?

And than I heard it. A click of the door opening and then being swung open. I tensed up when I heard the crash of the door hitting the wall. I told myself to relax.

"_How can I freaking relax?!" _my mind shouted at me.

I heard those stupid familiar giggles. "I see we have a heavy sleeper," he made his way over to the side of the bed and soon I felt his hot breath on my face, which would have felt good because of how damn freezing it was in here, but I was only disgusted. "Wakey, wakey beautiful."

The tip of a knife glazed over my throat and with the possibility of him cutting flesh in order to 'wake' me, I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped; he was right there, smiling his crooked smile, staring at me, face inches away from mine.

I started scrambling away to the other side of the bed, only to have him laugh and my desperate flee and come crawling onto the mattress with the knife in his hand. I didn't realize I had made it to the edge until I fell off of it, clunking my head on the floor and rolling onto my side. I heard him shout out in laughter. When I looked up he was still on the bed on his back laughing like a maniac.

I shakily stood up and backed away from him, finally coming in contact with the wall. I pressed myself against it as hard as I could, thinking if I pressed harder I would slowly disappear out of this place.

He rolled of the bed, prancing to his feet. He looked around the room and didn't take long to catch me hiding in the shadows. My Houdini disappearing act didn't work.

"Ahhh, there you are precious," he said, staring at me. He started to somewhat skip his way over to me and slowly go into a walk when he was only a mere few feet away. He grabbed my chin, pulling it slightly upwards and placing his knife right at the nook of my neck. "Now that were, uh, finally awake from our _beauty_ sleep, I say we have some fun."

I tried to push him away but he just smacked me back into the wall causing me to whimper. The hand which wasn't holding the knife came up and pinned one of my shoulders. It started burning with pain and I knew bruises would most defiantly start forming there. I turned my head but he held my chin with such force that I doubted I would be able to get as much as an inch away.

"I'm glad to see you're _eager_ for the fun."

"Fuck you," my voice cracked on the second word. Where'd did all the courage I had yesterday go? _Oh yea, it went away just like the drugged drink they gave me. Fuck._

The knife dug deeper into my skin as he pouted, then the sides of his mouth slightly turned up and he went into a full on grin. "Would you like to know how I got these scars? Hmmmm?"

I felt the tingling sensation of tears forming but I fought against it. He took his arm holding my shoulder and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. My shoulder felt numb and I felt nauseated. I felt the knife push a bit deeper and the cool sensation of liquid trickle down my throat. The knife had finally cut flesh. _My_ flesh. I wondered how much deeper he had to push to make it big enough to be fatal. A flick of his wrist across my throat could leave me lying in my own blood on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut from the thought. Only to have my shoulder slammed back into the wall by the Joker again.

"Don't," he clicked his tongue, "do that again."

I gave a small nod of my head, feeling the tears come back.

"Well. I had a wife. Beautiful, like you," he began telling his story, bobbing his head to the side but his eyes never left contact with my eyes, "And one day-"

"Boss!"

The Joker whipped his head around to see a brown haired man come running threw the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt but I was pretty sure I could see splashes of blood all over it.

"Joe and-" he halted when he saw the Joker towering over me, his body only inches from mine. I felt nauseated again. "And, uh, Sparky are fighting again. It's gotten a bit out of control. The boys downstairs can't stop them"

The Joker let out a exaggerated sigh. "Cant this wait. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Uh, well…" the man tried thinking about it. He looked terrified, his hands were shaking. He was probably trying to put his answer in a way that his boss would like and not end up having himself on the floor in his own blood like I was about to be, "I-I don't think so. Joe only has one eye now and Sparky has a huge gash in his gut."

The Joker let go of me and turned around to face the guy fully. "How did that happen?! Their not stopping?"

The guy shook his head.

"The damn idiots," he slid his knife in his pocket, "Joe was my favourite out of all of you…"

He started mumbling about eyes and how idiots shouldn't run with scissors and something about pencils. Then he mumbled something about monkeys and how we should be more like them.

"_This dude has some serious mental issues,"_ I thought.

He started laughing again, the sound still making chills run up and down my spine. I wanted to scream at him _What is wrong with you?_

"Start going down," he said as his laughing subsided, "I'll be right there."

The guy left, which I was somewhat sad about because now I was alone with the crazy clown again. He was still facing the direction of the wall, then without any sign he whipped back to facing me, somehow having his knife in his hand again. I screamed from shock causing him to giggle once more.

"I'll be, uh, right back Angelface," he leaned in closer, "be a good little girl, or I just know how little Joey is gonna get his other eye back."

He pursed his lips, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room not even closing the door.

I stood there in shock. What the hell had just happened? It didn't seem like I woke up- what was it? 20 minutes ago?

I felt the blood trickle down my throat again and immediately put my hand up to the cut, which started burning almost at once. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked up. The Joker stood standing there with a old-looking washcloth in his hand.

"Don't want ya to die on me now. We never even started the fun yet." He threw the towel into the room, it landing on the floor. Then he took the door handle and slammed the door shut. Locking it. So much for even _trying_ to escape.

I doubt he was serious about the whole dieing thing but I still ran over to it and pressed it upon my red neck. Then I shakily went back over to the bed and waited. Hopefully Joe and Sparky were big idiots and kept there boss down there longer. The more time away from _him_, the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry for still being long with this chapter but a lot has been happening. First my dad got in a car accident. It was my uncle's birthday. And now I have tests. But hopefully I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you guys like this one. Comments greatly appreciated. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
